1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) is extensively used as a monitor in measurement instruments and information terminals, as well as televisions. However, the heavy weight and large size of the CRT do not mate with a current trend of miniaturization and light weight of electronic appliances.
A liquid crystal display device has been developed as a solution for the above problems. Liquid crystal display devices have advantages of being lightweight, compact and having a slim structure, and low-power consumption as compared with the CRT. In particular, since the liquid crystal display device using a thin film transistor can realize high definition, a large structure and a colorful display of a display screen similar to the CRT, the liquid crystal display device has been recently used in various fields, such as a notebook computer and in the monitor market.
Since the liquid crystal display device is a non-emissive device, which displays an image by controlling the amount of light received from the outside light source, the liquid crystal display device must have an additional light source, such as a backlight unit, for irradiating light to a liquid crystal display panel. Such a backlight unit is divided into a direct type backlight unit and an edge type backlight unit according to the position of the light source that emits light.
The light source includes a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) and an HCFL (Hot Cathode Fluorescent Lamp). According to the conventional direct type backlight unit, a plurality of fluorescent lamps are disposed on the inner side of a lower cover and a fixing structure is provided to fix both sides of the fluorescent lamps.
However, when using the fixing structure constituting the backlight unit, the assembling process of the liquid crystal display device may be complicated and the brightness of light emitted from the fluorescent lamp may be lowered. In addition, since the fixing structure must be fabricated through an additional process, the manufacturing cost is increased.